Users of mobile phones and related computing devices are relying on short message service (SMS) or text messages more frequently every day to communicate with others, automated response systems, etc. Many users have attempted sending a text message to a landline or non-SMS compliant telephone number only to receive a negative response that the message was not received and cannot be sent (i.e., return to sender).
Generally, SMS messages are received from users and forwarded to their intended destination without any level of additional interception, message processing, message interpretation, etc. If a SMS message cannot be delivered, the responses are generally limited to an error message. Since SMS messages are continuing to become increasingly popular, the amount of processing, forwarding, interpretation, word replacement, word pairing with other terms and variables, etc., will continue to increase to maximize the SMS interpretation potential.